Hey Sexy Boss (Pindah)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Pindah lapak ya gess, semga bisa apdet di watty lagi :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Sexy Boss**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : AggressiveNaru! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Sexy itulah yang pertama kali ia pikirkan saat datang melamar untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terbesar Konoha. Uchiha Corp, perusahaan yang mengemban di bidang teknologi, dan telah memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia.

Dengan air liur yang hampir menetes membasahi bibirnya, Naruto Uzumaki berusaha keras untuk tidak menerjang sosok laki-laki dengan balutan baju formal di hadapannya.

Iya, Naruto akui dia adalah seorang laki-laki tulen berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang sampai sekarang masih menjomblo, bukan karena tidak laku tapi karena masalah orientasinya yang sedikit melenceng dari hal sewajarnya.

Masalah?

Dia memang sedikit sensitive jika membicarakan tentang hal itu. Nah, kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke topik utama tadi.

Topik laki-laki ganteng plus bikin air liurnya menetes.

Duduk dengan tubuh tegap, membaca setiap form yang sudah Naruto berikan tadi secara hati-hati. Kedua Onyx dingin itu membawa sensasi sejuk-sejuk merinding untuk tubuhnya. Wajah sedatar Teflon itu tidak membuat Naruto merasa minder malah sebaliknya.

Senyum di wajah tan itu tidak menghilang sejak tadi, inginnya sih Naruto guling-guling di lantai terus dengan kedua tangan menangkup dagunya. Ia menatap sosok sexy itu dari bawah layaknya gadis-gadis fangirl di luar sana.

Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin ia lakukan, bisa-bisa Naruto di pecat sebelum di terima di sini. Jadi cukup duduk dengan wajah berseri, kedua mata kedip-kedip menunggu respon sang boss.

"Apa tujuanmu bekerja di sini?" suara baritone itu berbunyi tiba-tiba, Naruto shock sebentar.

Jadi pacarmu Bos!

Inginnya sih Naruto bilang kayak gitu, "A..ah, aku ingin menambah pengalamanku di bidang _programming_ dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup untuk menghidupi diri sendiri."

"Jika kau ingin bekerja di sini hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu, lebih baik kau cari saja pekerjaan yang lain."

"Hee?" dia kaget, matanya kedip-kedip lagi. Wah, seperti wajahnya yang dingin, ternyata perkataannya juga pedas sekali.

Tubuh tegap yang tadinya duduk menyamping kini memutar kursinya, berhadapan dengannya. Dengan kertas form yang ada di salah satu tangan, sang laki-laki raven langsung menaruh kertas itu dengan suara keras.

"Jangan menganggap remeh perusahaanku, Uzumaki."

Naruto hampir pingsan. Tetap menjaga imagenya, ia mendehem kecil. Berusaha menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Saya tidak menganggap remeh perusahaan besar seperti ini, Uchiha-san. Itu memang alasan saya untuk bekerja di sini, kalau bukan karena mencari uang untuk memenuhi biaya hidup, lalu anda berharap saya mengatakan apa?" oke, kata-katanya sudah keren tadi. Naruto yakin itu, dia sudah pernah praktek untuk mengatakannya di depan kaca setiap harinya.

"…" sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu terdiam sesaat, bisa Naruto rasakan tatapan dingin itu masih menusuknya.

Sebelum-

 **Grek-**

Astagay!

Naruto hampir jatuh dari kursinya saat melihat laki-laki Sexy itu bangkit begitu saja dari kursinya, berjalan dengan angkuh melewati meja yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka. Dan tanpa basa-basi mendekat-

"U..Uchiha-san,"

 **Grep!**

Salah satu tangan dingin itu langsung saja menangkup pipinya, wajah sang Uchiha kini sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau berani menantangku? Kau pikir perkataanmu tadi bisa membuatku terpukau?" suara baritone mengalun di telinganya, hembusan napas Sasuke tepat mengenai wajahnya. Naruto menggeleng kecil.

Dia takut, sedikit-

Tapi entah kenapa dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, perasaan takut itu segera berganti dengan perasaan senang membuncah seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu ingin terbang dari perutnya.

Kedua Saphire yang bukannya menatap takut, kini malah memfokuskan diri pada bibir yang sejak tadi mengomel entah apa.

Kenyal-kenyal, bagaimana rasanya?

Manis? Asam? Atau kecut?

"Disini aku yang berkuasa, jadi kau jangan harap bisa-"

Blablabla Sasuke mengoceh apapun itu, sosok Naruto menyeringai senang dalam hati. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan langka ini menghilang begitu saja.

Melihat sang calon bos yang fokus untuk memarahinya, ide cepat melintas di otaknya. Laki-laki pirang itu langsung saja beraksi. Kedua Saphire itu menatap ke bawah sekilas, memperhatikan kedua kaki sang Uchiha yang masih berdiri tegap.

Kesempatan!

 **Sret-**

Pura-pura tidak sengaja, Ia membuat pertahanan kaki Sasuke hancur, dengan menggerakan kakinya menyamping tepat mengenai kedua kaki sang Uchiha.

Tubuh tegap itu langsung limbung dengan kagetnya-

"Kau!" mendelik ke hadapannya sekilas, sebelum-

 **Cup-**

Kedua bibir laki-laki itu saling menyatu, dengan Naruto yang nari-nari girang dalam hati. Tubuh sang pirang tepat di tindih oleh laki-laki raven di hadapannya. Sasuke menciumnya, salah satu tangannya masih berada di pipi Naruto dan salah satunya lagi terlambat untuk menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh.

Dasar _Uke_ tipu-tipu, Naruto tidak membiarkan lagi kesempatannya terbuang. Dengan berani sang Uzumaki segera mengambil smartphonenya dan membuka kamera secepat mungkin. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas cepat-cepat,

Dan-

 **Ckreck-**

Dapatlah ia hasil foto ciuman mereka.

Sasuke sadar-

Sang Uchiha mendorong tubuh tan di hadapannya, mengusap bibirnya kuat-kuat, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa anda menciumku tadi?!" Naruto balas berteriak, pura-pura melindungi dirinya sendiri. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah senang setengah mati.

"Aku tidak menciummu, kakimu tadi sengaja membuat tubuhku limbung kan?! Berikan benda di tanganmu itu padaku!"

"Tidak! Enak saja menuduh, tadi anda yang menciumku terlebih dahulu, anda sendiri yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah seperti itu padaku. Dan sekarang aku hanya mendapatkan bukti, karena setelah ini anda pasti tidak akan menerimaku kerja di sini kan?!"

"Kau brengsek."

Naruto tertawa dalam hati-

Dengan kerucutan bibir singkatnya, "Apa anda menerimaku di sini atau tidak Uchiha-san,"

"Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak cara agar benda di tanganmu itu hancur sekarang juga."

"Dan aku bisa mendapatkan cara agar foto ini tetap aman bersamaku."

"Ck,"

"Aku tidak bisa terima begitu saja kau menganggap remeh semua ucapanku tadi, jadi sekarang giliran anda membuat keputusan." Kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya, dalam hati berharap ia di terima.

"Ck!" kembali berdecak, sosok tegap itu memundurkan diri dan terduduk di atas meja selama beberapa menit, mengeluarkan pose keren plus membuat air liur Naruto makin menetes keluar.

"Berjanjilah tidak menyebar foto sialan itu ke media."

"Oke, dengan senang hati!"

Bertemu dengan pelamar kerja gila seperti ini, membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia sedikit menyesal karena harus menggantikan Itachi yang sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa perusahaan di sana, dan menyeleksi pegawa-pegawai baru di perusahaan ini.

Kedua Onyx itu menatap dari bawah sampai atas sosok laki-laki pirang yang saat ini masih berdiri dengan pandangan blink-blink ke arahnya.

"Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja di sini, ambil ini." mengambil kertas di atas mejanya, Sasuke segera menyerahkan kertas itu pada sang empunya.

Sosok itu mengangguk semangat, senyuman lebarnya masih terpatri. Dengan penuh semangat Naruto menghampirinya.

Sasuke masih tidak sadar akan bahaya yang akan mendatanginya.

Naruto menyeringai-

 **Sret-**

"Aduh!" sang Uzumaki pura-pura kesandung batu, dan limbung tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke yang kaget reflek menangkap tubuh yang jatuh ke arahnya.

Alhasil-

Keduanya pelukan-

Kedua lengan sang Uchiha memeluk reflek tubuh Naruto, sedangkan sang empunya sendiri hanya mesem-mesem dalam hati. Bisa mencium aroma mint tubuh bossnya, _lucky!_

"… _."_

"Ck, sialan!" Sasuke berontak, mendorong cepat tubuh pirang di pelukannya agar menjauh.

Naruto kedip-kedip tak berdosa, "Maaf, boss tadi sepertinya kakiku tersandung sesuatu, ehehe~" tertawa lebar, ia mengambil kertas di tangan Sasuke cepat.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Baik~" menunduk cepat, Ia melempar aura blink-blink itu ke arah Sasuke sesaat.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Boss!" berteriak semangat, ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan.

"…"

Membiarkan Sasuke diam di ruangan, memijat keningnya yang pusing. "Mulai besok aku harus mengurus pegawai sepertinya?" bertanya dalam hati,

Hah, sial.

* * *

 **THE END~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Sexy Boss**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : AggressiveNaru! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Day 1**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, dengan semangat empat lima Naruto datang pagi-pagi. Pukul setengah delapan laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di depan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun sebagai pegawai biasa, _no problem._

Asal Boss sexy-nya itu tetap ada di sini.

Dan sang Uzumaki tahu kalau tipe Bos macam Sasuke, pasti sangat rajin datang ke kantor. Jadi karena alasan itu juga dia sangat bersemangat datang pagi.

"Yosh! Hari ini aku akan mengerahkan kemampuanku mendapatkanmu Bos!" mengangkat tangannya ke atas, laki-laki _hiperaktif_ itu segera berlari cepat ke dalam perusahaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Sakura-chan!" masuk ke dalam gedung besar, kedua Saphire itu bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah mengecek-ngecek sesuatu di meja resepsionisnya. Sang empunya mengadah singkat.

"Hh, kau semangat sekali pagi ini, Naruto." Menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura Haruno, karena Naruto yang hampir sering datang ke tempat ini saat melamar pekerjaan. Entah Bosnya sedang ada halangan atau tidak bisa di temui, sang merah muda jadi mengenal Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" menepuk dadanya bangga, Naruto mendengus senang. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, dengan pandangan yang terus melihat sekeliling.

Salah satu tangan terangkat, wajah tan itu mendekat perlahan ke arah Sakura, menyembunyikan bibirnya di balik tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Bos kita belum datang?" penuh modus, dia pura-pura khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng sesaat, "Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang, Yah Bos kita kan bisa bebas datang kapanpun dia mau~"

Melihat wanita merah muda itu berujar, bisa Naruto lihat perubahan nada suaranya. Wajah yang menunduk singkat dan rona merah di pipi.

Sang Uzumaki berdecak dalam hati.

Susah kalau punya banyak saingan cinta.

"Oh, begitu." Ia pura-pura mengangguk paham. Sampai akhirnya-

"….."

"Ah, itu dia datang!" suaranya langsung tenggelam begitu saja. Seolah tidak di pedulikan. Sakura yang tadinya terduduk manis di tempat kini tiba-tiba berdiri tegap. Mengeluarkan senyuman bunga-bunganya dan menatap ke depan.

Naruto ikutan-

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang.

"…."

Saphirenya mengeluarkan binar-

Itu dia Bosnya tersayang! Akhirnya dia datang juga!

Melihat penuh napsu bagaimana sosok terbalut baju formal berwarna hitam, rambut raven yang tersisir ke belakang, pandangan dingin, dan tubuh tegap bak model professional.

 _Shit,_ Bosnya itu benar-benar sexy hari ini! Dia ingin segera menjadi _Uke_ tersayang sang Uchiha.

'Hehe, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos hari ini Bos!' berteriak nista dalam hati, sebelum sempat bersenang-senang dengan sang raven.

"Hah~ hari ini dia juga tampan."

Naruto harus mengurus wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah menghela napas dan menikmati pemandangan indah di sana.

"…."

Dia akui Bosnya itu memang memikat perhatian. Tapi cukup hanya untuknya! Tidak boleh ada yang lain! Titik!

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan wajah tak berdosa sang Uzumaki mengambil kertas kosong di hadapannya.

Dan-

 **Plok!**

" _Jaa ne_ Sakura-chan!" berwajah polos, ia menempelkan kertas kosong itu tepat di jidat Sakura. Membuat pandangan sang Haruno terganggu.

"Argh! Naruto! _Make up_ -ku bisa hancur!" membiarkan sosok itu berteriak kesal, dan dia berlari mendekati sang Bos.

Ehehe, _Gomenne_ Sakura-chan~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu tangan terangkat bak orang sedang upacara bendera. "Selamat Pagi Bos!" Naruto tersenyum blink-blink.

Sasuke nyaris tersedak. Ia menatap Horor laki-laki rambut durian di depannya. Tiba-tiba muncul dan sekarang mengeluarkan wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu.

Dia benar-benar cari masalah.

Pura-pura bersikap tenang, "Hn." Dia menjawab singkat, mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan Naruto.

"…"

"…."

Lho?

Sang Uzumaki mengerjap bingung, hm apa dia ada berbuat salah ya kemarin? Atau sikap Bosnya emang cuek pada dasarnya?

"…"

Yah, memang dia peduli wahaha! Tertawa setan dalam hati. Naruto langsung berlari mengejar sosok Bosnya.

"Bos, hari ini mohon kerjasamanya ya~" masih tersenyum lebar. Naruto berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Kedua Onyx itu meliriknya tajam, "Jangan berjalan di sampingku, kembali ke tempatmu bekerja."

"Hee, kenapa? Bukannya Bos sekarang mau naik lift? Aku juga~"

Sasuke berdecak dalam hati, dia berjalan lebih cepat di banding Naruto. Tapi laki-laki pirang itu mengejarnya.

Mereka layaknya kucing dan anjing yang sedang main kejar-kejaran. Sampai akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan lift.

Sang Uchiha menekan gemas tombol litfnya, melirik ke samping dan melihat sosok tidak berdosa itu kini tengah melihatnya dan-

Apa-apaan wajahnya?!

"Ah! Sorry Bos ehehe~" Naruto yang kaget dan tengah menghapus sesuatu di ujung bibirnya. Itu air liur?

Sial!

"Lebih baik kau naik tangga di sana dan biarkan Bosmu ini naik lift." Dengan super duper egois Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk naik tangga saja ke ruangannya. Kalau nanti pegawainya ini pingsan? Hn, mana dia peduli!

Dan-

Naruto lebih tidak peduli.

 **Syu syu syu~**

Laki-laki itu berpura-pura bersiul, dan sekarang menatap ke arah lain. "Ah, tadi anda bilang apa Bos?" membalikkan wajahnya polos, tepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Kau lebih baik naik-"

"Ah, pintu liftnya terbuka. Ayo Bos!" cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lift, dan berdiri anteng di sana.

"…"

"Ayo Bos masuk!"

Sasuke tidak mau masuk ke dalam kandang macan seperti itu, sang raven sudah berniat menolak. Baru niat saja sih.

"Ck, aku tidak akan masuk ke sana." Berdecih kesal, menatap sosok pirang di hadapannya.

"….."

Naruto mengerjap singkat, laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hh, baiklah kalau begitu-ah~" ia tiba-tiba menundukkan tubuhnya hendak ingin mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dari saku celananya.

Sasuke penasaran-

"Ah, hampir saja fotonya-"

Foto-

 _Shit!_

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam lift-

Inginnya sih cepat-cepat mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh di hadapannya tadi. Kalau itu memang foto, pasti itu foto-

Pintu lift tertutup.

"Berikan foto itu padaku!"

Naruto mengambil kertas yang tadi sengaja ia jatuhnya, segera bangkit. Laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Foto? Foto apa? Aku hanya menjatuhkan kertas saja tadi. Lihat." Dan memperlihatkan kertas kosong tepat di hadapan sang Uchiha.

"…."

"….."

Argh! Pegawai tipu-tipu sialan!

Sasuke mencak-mencak dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi-

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di dalam lift. Ya, hanya berdua saja. Naruto senang setengah mati.

Dan Sasuke-

Kesal setengah mampus.

Berdiri di pojokan, dan sengaja menjaga jarak dari sang pirang. Masih mempertahankan sikap kerennya.

Naruto melirik sekilas, sedikit tersenyum dalam hati. Dia benar-benar ingin mengerjai Bos sexynya ini~

Sang Uzumaki pura-pura mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat ada ac tepat di atasnya. Ia bersiul kecil.

Lagi melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Fuh, dingin sekali berdiri di bawah ac." Berujar tipis, tapi masih mampu di dengar Sasuke. Sang Raven melirik kesal-

 **Sret-**

Satu langkah ke samping, Naruto bergerak mendekat.

"…."

 **Sret-**

Satu langkah lagi-

Semakin mendekat, "Aku benar-benar tidak kuat dingin Bos, ehehe~" berbicara sendiri.

 **Sret-**

 **Sret-**

Makin dekat-

Satu langkah lagi-

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati, "Hm, hm," dia bersenandung kecil. Melirik sekilas, melihat tubuh tegap itu sudah hampir dekat dengannya.

Dan-

 **Sret-**

"Ugya!" ia menjerit kaget, sebuah tangan dingin tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pergerakannya atau lebih tepatnya tangan itu sudah berada tepat di kepalanya.

Memegangnya gemas, Naruto menoleh kesal. "Bos! Tidak sopan memegang kepalaku seperti itu!"

"Tidak sopan kau bilang?" Sasuke mendengus keras, tanpa basa-basi ia menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap sosok Naruto kesal.

"Iya!"

"Oh, bagaimana kalau pegawai baru sepertimu tiba-tiba mendekat dan menciumku seperti kemarin apa itu kau masih bilang sopan?!"

Lagi-lagi wajah Sasuke ada tepat di hadapannya, Naruto nari-nari dalam hati. Dia bisa cium Bosnya lagi!

Ye-

 **Plok!**

"Umphh!" bibirnya yang hampir maju satu senti tiba-tiba di tutup oleh tangan Sasuke yang masih terbebas.

"Kau ingin melakukan hal itu lagi?! Padahal baru tadi aku bertanya padamu?! Sikapmu itu benar-benar tidak sopan!"

"Hmph! Akhu thidak ingin menchiumu Bos!" berteriak dalam tangan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bukannya mencoba melepaskan kekangan sang Uchiha, Naruto malah segera memencet tombol lift di sampingnya. Memikirkan banyak ide-ide brilliant di otaknya.

"Kata-katamu tidak mempan lagi padaku."

"Apha?!" kali ini ia berusaha memajukan wajahnya, berpura-pura menantang sang Bos.

"Kau berani menantangku dengan wajah seperti itu?" Sasuke merasa menang.

Padahal-

"Lephas Bos!"

"Tidak sampai kau memberikan foto sialan itu padaku."

"Taphi kan-"

"Berikan!"

Bahaya sekali lagi mendekati sang Uchiha. Yah, maksudnya bahaya dalam artian lain-

Tepat saat sang Saphire melirik ke arah tombol lift, ia menyeringai dalam hati. Berharap kalau ada orang yang berdiri di luar saat lift ini terbuka.

Saat wajah keduanya sangat dekat, Sasuke yang terlihat memaksa dan hendak menggrepe-grepe Naruto-

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka-

Beriringan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang mengejang kaget, Sial!

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita makan di sana~"

"Ahaha, iya ide yang ba-" dua orang wanita yang tengah berbincang, maunya masuk ke dalam lift tapi mereka langsung berhenti.

Menatap kompak kedua sosok laki-laki yang sekarang, di dalam sana tengah saling bermesra ria. Pagi hari seperti ini.

"….."

"….."

Keduanya membatu-

Itu bos mereka sedang apa mau cium-cium pegawai barunya?!

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati, dalam hati dia sudah senang minta ampun. Sedangkan Sasuke-

Laki-laki itu mengumpat dalam hati-

"Ck!"

Melepaskan cepat semua kekangannya pada Naruto, dan berjalan keluar lift. Tentu saja masih dengan tampang sangar dan sok kerennya.

Membiarkan Naruto di dalam sana, dengan memberikannya sedikit _deathglare._

"Sampai bertemu nanti Bos!" Naruto malah menyambut baik _deathglare_ terkenal sang Bos.

"….."

Menatap kedua wanita yang membeku di depannya, Naruto mengedipkan matanya sebelah. "Terima kasih~" berujar kecil, ia kembali menekan tombol lift di dekatnya dan membuat benda itu tertutup.

Yah, biarkan saja kedua orang itu melihat. Toh mereka juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan? Naruto hanya sedikit berterima kasih saja sudah bisa membuat Bos gantengnya itu mati kutu.

Wahaha, hari yang indah~

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Karena banyak yang pingin liat kelanjutannya jadi Mushi buat aja iseng-iseng, tapi udah End. Setiap chapter yang Mushi buat di fic ini akan mushi cantumin End kok :) #hampir sama kayak fic **One Fluffy Thing (NaruHina)** Mushi. Supaya tidak hutang fic mulu, Mushi akan melanjutkan keseharian mereka kalau banyak yang minat sama fic ini lagi muehehe. Moga-moga ada ide nyasar jadi bisa buat keisengan apa lagi yang bakal Naruto lakuin buat dapetin Bos _Sexynya_ #ceilah# wkwk :v :v

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Sexy Boss**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : AggressiveNaru! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sadistic Uchiha is Coming~**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Naruto bekerja di perusahaan ini. Dengan banyaknya tugas yang datang menghampirinya. Ia tidak pernah lupa dengan tujuan ekstranya bekerja di sini. Ya, apalagi selain berdekatan dengan sang Bos.

Sudah banyak sekali cara yang ia lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian Bosnya, dan semakin lihai pula Sasuke dalam mengawasi tindak tanduknya. Berlebihan mungkin, dan yang di maksud tindak tanduk itu sudah pasti setiap godaan atau kesengajaan yang ia lakukan demi dekat dengan sang Bos. Alhasil semuanya gagal total, laki-laki raven itu benar-benar pintar.

Sial-

Dan sekarang-

Waktu mempersiapkan semua idenya entah kenapa makin terkikis, semua document yang menumpuk di atas mejanya benar-benar menyusahkan!

Di tambah lagi hari ini, ia harus rela bergadang sendirian di sini. Kedua Saphire itu melirik kesal ke arah kertas menumpuk di sampingnya. Mendecih sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengetik.

"Ck, kapan aku bisa ketemu denganmu Bos kalau tugasku menumpuk begini!" berteriak kesal, dirinya berani-berani saja melampiaskan amarahnya. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, semua beban pekerjaan sepertinya di limpahkan pada anak baru. Itu mungkin memang tradisi di sini.

Mengetik keyboard di depannya makin gemas, sedikit mengasihani dirinya. Hari ini moodnya sangat buruk. Sudah hampir beberapa hari tidak bisa menggoda dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada _moodbooster_ , laki-laki raven itu seolah menghilang dari pandangannya, batang hidungnya saja tidak pernah terlihat. Dirinya sudah mencoba datang pagi lagi, tapi tidak bertemu juga dengan Sang Uchiha.

Apa Sasuke memang sengaja mengambil waktu yang berbeda dengannya? Ck, menyebalkan kalau benar begitu!

"Hh, sial!" kembali menggerutu, sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Dia lelah sekali,

 **Grek-**

Punggungnya langsung saja menyandar pada tempat duduk. Mengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak melepas beberapa kancing atas bajunya, ac di ruangan ini tidak membantunya, dan dasi yang ia gunakan terlalu mencekal lehernya. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan melepaskannya. Sekarang pakaiannya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Naruto mendengus, dan beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah mewek.

Oke, Sasuke benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesepian. Biarpun laki-laki itu belum jadi pacarnya tapi kan..tapi kan-

"Huee, Boss aku kangen!" layaknya remaja labil, Naruto merengek kesal. Salah satu kakinya menendang meja dengan keras dan berakhir dirinya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Meja sialan!" kali ini ia berdiri cepat, hendak kembali menendang meja itu lebih keras.

Sebelum-

 **Kringg-**

Teleponnya yang ada di atas mejanya berdering, mengalihkan amarah sang Uzumaki. Siapa malam-malam begini menelpon ke tempatnya?

Apa penjaga satpam di depan menghubunginya untuk segera pulang karena sudah terlalu larut?

"…."

Mana mungkin! Astaga, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain dirinya. Ruangan yang biasanya diisi oleh beberapa temannya sekarang terlihat lenggang. Udara malam perlahan masuk dari celah jendela. Beberapa ruangan yang terlihat gelap karena lampunya sudah di matikan.

Dan-

Telepon berdering malam-malam begini?!

"A..ahaha, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja~" tertawa kikuk, laki-laki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya cepat. Sekarang dirinya mencoba duduk kembali. Entah kenapa amarahnya tadi menguap begitu saja, dan di gantikan bulu kuduk yang merinding kompak.

Duduk dengan hati-hati, kedua tangannya perlahan menyentuh keyboard kembali, bibirnya masih bergumam dan tertawa, "Ahaha, iya pasti cuma-"

 **Kringg!**

"Ugyaa!" dia reflek jejeritan. Suara telepon berbunyi kembali.

Dia tidak berhalusinasi, tolong jangan anggap dirinya berlebihan. Jujur saja, biarpun dia ini laki-laki tulen. Tapi hal yang paling ia takuti di dunia ini cuma satu-

Hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Tidak masalah dong kalau setiap orang punya satu ketakutan masing-masing?!

Berperang dengan pikirannya, kenapa telepon itu berdering keras sekali. Seolah menunggunya untuk menjawab,

Jawab

Tidak

Jawab

Ti-

 **Kringg!**

"Iya iya kujawab!" menghilangkan rasa takutnya, dengan gemetar tangannya menggapai benda di sampingnya. Berdoalah semoga bukan hantu yang menghubunginya.

 **Krek-**

Ganggang telepon berhasil ia angkat, beriringan dengan kedua tangan yang kini mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

Mencoba mencari-cari suara di sana-

Dan menjawab-

"Ha..halo,"

"Kenapa lama sekali kau angkat!" suara teriakan seseorang menyambutnya seketika.

Naruto sukses membeku-

"…"

"….."

Dia tahu suara ini, sangat malah.

Ketakutan yang tadi mendatanginya perlahan hilang, wajah pucat itu berubah cerah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan suara seksi ini?!

Astaga dia tidak bermimpi?!

"Boss?!" sang Uzumaki reflek berteriak senang. Tidak menyadari bahwa teriakan membuat sosok di sana menjauhkan ganggang teleponnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak?!" nada suara Sasuke yang tengah marah berdengung di telinganya.

Ini benar-benar Bossnya?

Astaga, dia rindu sekali.

Hampir terharu, bibirnya langsung saja nyerocos seenaknya. "Boss?! Kenapa menghubungiku?! Kau rindu padaku? Atau langsung saja Bos ke sini, aku ada di-" suaranya terpotong seketika.

"Bawakan aku document yang sudah kau kerjakan. Aku tidak ada pikiran sama sekali untuk merindukan pegawai sialan sepertimu." Suara menusuk dan ketus itu benar-benar ciri khas sang Uchiha.

Dan bukannya kesal, Naruto malah senang. "Ah?! Kau memintaku ke ruanganmu?" ke ruangan itu lagi, hah dia ingat lagi saat dirinya berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar keberuntungan.

"Hn, cepatlah. Aku tidak mau repot-repot pergi ke ruanganmu."

Kalau dia bisa ke sana lagi-

Itu artinya-

"…." Laki-laki pirang itu terdiam sejenak, otak jahilnya kembali bekerja. Setelah sekian lama usang sekarang bisa bergerak lagi.

Sebuah ide muncul seketika.

Naruto jamin, keadaan Bossnya saat malam hari pasti semakin sexy. Wahaha! Dia tidak sabar!

Mengangguk reflek, "Siap!" dia berteriak kembali. Menutup teleponnya cepat, dan membereskan berkas document yang sudah hampir beberapa ia selesaikan.

Akhirnya _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan sang Boss.

"Tunggu aku Boss!" berujar pada dirinya sendiri, terlalu antusias sepertinya sang Uzumaki lupa untuk merapikan pakaiannya sendiri kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hafal dengan benar di mana letak ruangan Sasuke, tidak sampai beberapa menit. Memeluk document erat. Senyuman lebar tidak henti-hentinya terpampang di wajahnya. Moodnya yang hancur tadi langsung berubah total.

Dan tidak perlu lama-lama, sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Oh, sepertinya dia lupa-

"Ehem, sembunyikan wajah mesummu Naruto," berbisik kecil, sang Uzumaki terkekeh sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya mencoba menghilangkan sedikit raut senang plus mesumnya.

 **Tok-tok-tok**

Mengetuk pintu di depannya pelan-

"Boss, aku sudah membawa dokumennya."

"Hn, masuk." Suara dingin di dalam sana menyambutnya. Sang Uzumaki sudah bersorak dalam hati.

"Baik!"

 **Krek** -

Pintu terbuka perlahan, sedikit melongokan wajahnya ke dalam ruangan. Kedua Saphire itu mengerjap, mencari sosok kesukaannya.

Dan _voila-_

Dia di sana-

Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya, terlihat fokus menandatangani sesuatu. Rambut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan tapi tetap menawan, dan satu lagi-

Dia memakai kacamata!

Air liur Naruto hampir saja menetes, ' _Shit_ , jangan sampai ketahuan!' meneguk ludah kembali. Sedikit kikuk, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Dokumentnya Boss," berujar kecil, _shit_! Kenapa nada jahil yang sering ia lontarkan sekarang berubah gugup begini?! Apa ini efek karena tidak lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke?! Dia rindu sekali dengan sang Uchiha.

Otaknya makin berputar keras,

"Taruh di atas mejaku." Masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Sasuke berujar singkat.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, berjalan hati-hati mendekati meja sang Uchiha. Dan menaruh beberapa berkas di pelukannya dengan cepat.

Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah sang Boss, gerak tangan, rambutnya yang sedikit bergerak-gerak terkena angin ac, kacamata yang tampak sempurna di wajahnya.

Sial, Bosnya seksi sekali!

Tahan

Tahan Naruto!

"…." Hening di antara mereka. Naruto berpikir untuk duduk sebentar. Memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lebih dekat mungkin, kebetulan sang empunya sedang sibuk sendiri.

 **Sret-**

Duduk dengan hati-hati, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil memperhatikan wajah sang Boss. Ah, benar-benar menarik di mata.

Oh, kesempatan langka! Dia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan kacamata seksinya. Reflek kedua tangannya mencari _smartphone_ yang selalu ia simpan di kantong celananya. Dia bisa diam-diam mengambil pemandangan di depannya. Lumayan buat _wallpaper smartphonenya_.

Berpura-pura menunggu sang Uchiha, padahal tangannya sudah bergerak nakal mencari-cari aplikasi kamera tanpa _blitz_ cahaya.

"…."

'Mana dia, mana dia, mana-ah ketemu~' bersorak sekilas, laki-laki itu menyeringai kecil. Langsung saja tanpa menunggu lama, hati-hati Naruto mengangkat benda itu. Membawanya ke atas meja. Kedua Saphire itu menatap ke segala arah, bibirnya bersiul pelan.

Padahal tangannya sudah mencari _angle_ yang cocok untuk menangkap pemandangan sang Boss.

Ke kiri sedikit lagi,

Tubuhnya reflek menyamping-

Sedikit lagi-

Sekarang bibirnya mengerucut sekilas, kedua matanya menyipit. Memastikan _anglenya_ sempurna.

Sedikit lagi-

Dan-

Dapat-

' _Yes_!' berujar senang, dengan penuh semangat jemarinya menyentuh layar. Mengambil pemandangan Sasuke dengan kacamata seksinya.

'Berhasil-'

 **Cekrek-**

Eh?

"….."

"…"

 _Shit!_

Naruto berkedip polos-

Suara sialan apa itu?!

Astaga jangan bilang dia lupa mematikan suara kameranya?!

 _Blitz_ cahaya sudah sempurna tapi sepertinya tidak dengan suaranya yang di jamin terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan sunyi ini.

"…"

Dapat ia lihat tubuh sang Uchiha menegang,

Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur deras, tangannya dengan cepat langsung turun dan memasukkan benda tadi ke saku kembali.

Berpura-pura menatap ke arah lain.

Tanpa menyadari-

Sosok Sasuke sudah menyebar _deathglare_ kepadanya-

Sial!

"Suara apa tadi?" bertanya dengan nada dingin.

 **Glek-**

Naruto menggeleng cepat, berpura-pura polos menatap sang Boss. "Suara apa Bos? Aku tidak ada dengar apa-apa." Berkedip-kedip _gaje._

Justru di tanggapi terbalik oleh Sasuke-

Laki-laki itu sekarang menghentikan pekerjaannya, Onyxnya menatap tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, suara apa itu? Kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi?!" dengan sedikit bentakan dan amarah.

Sang Uzumaki bersiul kecil, mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan membentuk huruf _'peace'_ "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh!"

Decakan sang Uchiha terdengar, gemas dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Padahal dia sudah bersikap datar seperti biasa tapi tetap saja, amarahnya tidak bisa di tahan kalau bersama pegawai tipu-tipu ini.

"Kau kira aku bodoh." Mendesis tidak suka, langsung saja tanpa aba-aba Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan mendekati sang pirang, sudah jelas-jelas tadi dia mendengar suara kamera.

Pemuda itu sudah gugup, kursi yang ia duduki pun sudah bergerak mundur darinya. "Sumpah aku tidak ada melakukan apa-apa, Boss!" masih mencoba mengelak.

Pegawainya ini benar-benar tidak bisa di ajari.

"Kemarikan _smartphonemu_." Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat _to the point._

"A…apa?! Kenapa aku harus memberikan _smartphoneku_!" Naruto menggeleng tidak terima, pemuda itu reflek mengambil benda di sakunya. Memeluknya erat.

"Kemarikan! Aku ingin melihat apa yang kau foto tadi!"

"Tidak mau!" semakin rewel, Naruto berniat bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sebelum-

 **Grek!**

"Ugyaa!"

Sasuke dengan sigap menarik kursi itu mendekatinya. Membuat sang empunya berteriak panik, dan sukses berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Berikan." Tubuhnya menunduk, mensejajarkan posisi dengan Naruto. Sumpah pegawainya ini menyusahkan sekali.

"Tidak!" dan untuk Naruto, mana dia mau memberikan _smartphonenya_ setelah tadi dapati foto _exclusive_ Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memakai kacamata.

Semakin gemas, Sasuke tanpa basa-basi menyambar benda yang tengah peluk erat Naruto. hampir saja bisa ia ambil-

Sebelum-

"Eittt!" dengan lihainya, sang Uzumaki menghindari sergapan Sasuke. Dirinya masih mencoba membawa mundur kursi yang ia gunakan. Tapi nihil, tenaganya di tekan oleh Bossnya.

"Kau," amarah memuncak, dirinya lelah dan Naruto berniat main-main dengannya. Pemuda ini cari mati rupanya.

"Berikan!"

Satu tangan menyergap-

Naruto berhasil menghindar-

Sekali lagi-

Tidak berhasil-

Sekali lagi-

Gagal-

Sialan!

Jarak mereka sedekat ini dan dirinya tidak bisa mengambil benda sialan itu!

Oke, Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Sudah cukup foto ciuman mereka yang ada di benda itu, tidak boleh ada yang lain lagi!

"Berikan brengsek!"

"Tidak mau! Kalau Boss bersikeras terus," Naruto gemas, tanpa aba-aba kali ini ia menggunakan cara terbaiknya. Dan di jamin Sasuke langsung menyerah.

 **Sret Sret-**

Benda kesayangannya langsung saja ia selipkan ke dalam pakaian. Menguncinya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke mana mau menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya kan? _Smartphonenya_ kini aman di balik baju, ahahaha! Ide cemerlang!

"Sudahlah Boss, aku tidak ada melakukan apa-apa. Berhentilah menuduhku." Kedip-kedip polos lagi. Sedikit _fanservice_ karena bisa menatap wajah Bossnya lebih dekat.

"…." Sasuke masih enggan merespon.

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Boss, kalau nanti kita ciuman tiba-tiba lagi aku tidak mau tanggung jawab lho," menakut-nakuti sang Uchiha.

Dikiranya bisa berhasil-

Tapi ternyata-

"Kau kira aku takut."

Eh?

Oke, Naruto kembali berkedip tak paham. Bibirnya melongo menatap sosok sang Uchiha yang kini menyeringai.

"Jangan meremehkan ku pegawai brengsek." Dan dengan satu kalimat dingin.

 **Sret-**

 **Sret-**

Lho-

Lho-

Tu..tunggu dulu!

Kedua Saphire Naruto terbelalak saat melihat tangan tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat ke arah kancing bajunya.

Apa-apaan ini!

"U..uwaa! Boss apa yang kau-"

 **Ctak-**

 **Ctak-**

Panik, Sasuke membuka paksa kancing bajunya. Dia benar-benar nekat.

"Hn, kali ini tidak ada orang selain kita berdua. Jadi tidak ada yang salah paham lagi dengan tindakan sialanmu."

"Tu..tunggu dulu!"

 **Grak!**

"Aduh!"

Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak mengunci kedua tangan Naruto yang hendak menghentikan tindakannya.

"Diamlah."

"Ugya! Kau mau memperkosaku Boss, tunggu..tunggu dulu aku belum siap!" otak Naruto kacau, Sasuke mendengus.

"Pegawai mesum sialan."

Tubuh sang Uzumaki panas dingin, satu persatu kancing baju terbuka. Sial, _smartphonenya_ bersembunyi di sana.

"Sumpah Boss aku tidak ada melakukan apa-apa! Jangan mengambi _smartphoneku_! Foto kita berciuman sudah kusimpan di file lain jadi..jadi tidak ada alasan kau untuk menyentuh _smartphoneku_!"

"Hn."

Astagay! Kalimat panjang lebarnya di jawab sesingkat itu-

Kancing atas yang terbuka membuat Naruto makin kelabakan, satu kancing terbuka, dua kancing,

Tiga-

"Hn, kau punya keberanian kemari dengan pakaian berantakan seperti ini."

Bossnya ini benar-benar mau memperkosanya?! Seharusnya dia senang kan? Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat!

Dengan kedua tangan terkunci, kancing yang hampir terbuka semua.

"….."

Tanpa sang Uzumaki sadari, sekilas ingatan melintas di otaknya. Keringat dingin yang tadinya hanya keluar beberapa kini perlahan membanjirinya.

' _Shit_! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!' membatin ngeri, merutuk dengan otaknya yang sedikit pikun.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa satu hal penting. Sesuatu yang dirinya sembunyikan di balik pakaian formal ini.

Sebuah tato melingkar yang menjadi ciri khasnya tercetak jelas di perut. Satu hal penting yang bisa membuatnya di pecat dari tempat ini.

 _Shit!_

Salahkan dirinya yang meminta sahabatnya untuk menyamarkan luka bakar yang dulu sempat di terimanya dengan membuat tattoo di sana.

Tato melingkar berwarna merah dengan tulisan seni di sekelilingnya. Indah? Tentu saja, tapi bagaimana kalau sang Uchiha melihat?!

Kenapa masalahnya jadi berubah sebesar ini?!

'Ck, terpaksa!' dengan keringat dingin membanjiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Naruto harus rela memberikan foto _exclusive_ Boss sexynya sekarang juga!

"Ugyaaa! Baik baik Boss, akan kuberikan _smartphoneku_! Tolong lepaskan tanganmu, dan berhentilah membuka kancing bajuku!" berteriak panik, tak ayal membuat salah satu alis Sasuke naik.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan pegawai sepertimu." Masih dengan nada datarnya, sang Uchiha malah dengan polosnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Jujur saja, sangat menarik bisa melihat wajah kelabakan laki-laki sialan di depannya.

"Uwaaaa! Sumpah demi celana dalam rubahku! Akan kuberikan benda itu sekarang juga! Janji! Kalau aku ingkar, silahkan pecat aku dari sini! Kumohon jangan buka bajuku!"

"…."

 **Glek-**

Dia salah bicara-

Membuat janji yang aneh-aneh dan menekankan untuk tidak membuka bajunya.

"….." Bagi seorang Uchiha itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Ada apa di balik pakaian formal ini? Sampai-sampai sang Uzumaki rela memberikan smartphonenya?

Hm-

Tangan Sasuke masih tidak berhenti-

Satu persatu kancing mulai lepas-

Ini benar-benar seperti adegan pemerkosaan-

"Ugyaaa! Jangan di buka lagi Boss! Di sana.. di perutku ada luka jahitan yang panjang sekali! Aku yakin kau pasti ngeri melihatnya!" Naruto berbohong dalam sekejap. Kakinya memberontak hendak menendang lagi dan membuat sang Uchiha jatuh. Tapi apa daya,

Kakinya sudah diinjak terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke. Boss pintar.

"AAAA kakiku sakit! Boss! Kau menginjak kakiku! Ini pelecehan, kekerasan dalam kantor!" suaranya berubah cempreng, dan telinga Sasuke hampir pecah karenanya.

Dia malah semakin brutal menginjak kaki Naruto-

"Sakit! Boss sialan! Sakit kakiku! Ishhh, sudah kubilang akan kuberikan _smartphoneku_ kenapa susah sekali sih!" sekarang dia nyerocos tiada ampun. Tanpa sadar sudah mengumpat pada Bossnya sendiri.

"…" Sasuke terdiam-

"Kau berani memanggilku sialan?" menekankan kalimatnya.

 **Glek-**

Naruto sadar seketika, astaga!

Kaki sudah diinjak, tangan di kunci dan sebentar lagi Bossnya akan langsung memecatnya karena ketahuan melihat tattoo itu.

Habislah sudah-

Dia..dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki sexy ini lagi, dan..dan kehidupan asmaranya yang di idam-idamkan bersama Sasuke-

Ha…

Hancur?

"…."

"…"

Pikirannya ngawur-

Naruto berubah brutal-

"Uwaa tidak mau..hueeee, tidak mau!" ya, _ultimatum_ yang ia keluarkan saat ini adalah jalan terakhirnya.

Dengan menangis dan rewel seperti anak kecil-

Wajah memerah, air mata mengalir jelas, di sertai ingus, tubuh memberontak-

"….."

"…"

 _Fix,_ Sasuke kicep-

Alisnya makin naik, laki-laki raven itu sedikit ngeri. Kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba nangis?! Kenapa dia yang merasa jadi pelaku kejahatan di sini?!

"O..oi," suaranya berubah gugup, kuncian pada tangan sang pegawai melonggar.

"Jangan lihat badanku Boss, huee! Akan kuberikan _smartphoneku,_ tapi jangan buka bajuku lebih jauh lagi! Aku tidak mau, hueee!" merengek.

Kenapa dia merasa jadi pemerkosa kejam di sini?!

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil _smartphonemu_!"

"Dan aku akan memberikannya, jadi jangan buka bajuku lagi apa salahnya Boss!" Naruto melawan.

Sasuke mendecih-

Terpaksa, laki-laki itu perlahan melepaskan kunciannya. "Cepatlah!" membentak sang pegawai yang masih meringis sakit.

"Ugh, sakit."

"Cepat, bodoh!"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Biarkan dulu aku memperbaiki bajuku, kau brutal sekali Boss."

"…."

Sang Uzumaki masih tidak berhenti merutuk, "Nanti bagaimana kalau di ranjang, aku bisa lebam-lebam terus." Berbisik kesal.

Sukses terdengar oleh sang Uchiha, "Kau bilang apa tadi?!"

"Tidak ada~" bersiul, wajahnya sengaja ia tundukan beriringan dengan kedua Saphire yang melirik sekilas. Memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, masih menunggunya.

Oke, dia lengah-

Seringai muncul, Naruto kembali dapat ide cemerlang. 'Bagus~'

"Cepatlah!" Sasuke kembali membentaknya.

"Iya, iya sedikit lagi." Hampir selesai mengancingkan semua kancing bajunya. Hati-hati Naruto mengeluarkan _smartphonenya_ yang sejak tadi masih bersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

Mengadahkan wajah, laki-laki itu mengulurkan benda kesayangannya perlahan. Di saat tangan Sasuke terulur dengan polosnya.

Tanpa menyadari-

"Ini, Boss."

"Hn."

 **Smrik-**

Seringai nakal terpampang di wajah sang Uzumaki,

Kesempatan!

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dengan sigap dirinya kembali melakukan hal pernah ia lakukan saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Uchiha, tapi dengan cara berbeda.

 **Sret-**

Sasuke kaget, dia lengah!

Dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama-

 **Cup!**

Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke, selagi sang empunya masih diam membeku. "Boss, kau yang terbaik! Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga privasiku~" berujar santai, dirinya masih memanfaatkan kelengahan sang Boss.

Dengan cepat mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya. Dirinya berhasil bangkit dari tempat duduk. Menyimpan kembali _smartphonenya_ di dalam saku. Dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Selamat malam, Boss. Sampai bertemu besok!" dengan suara ceria tanpa embel-embel tangisan lagi. Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu semangat.

 **Blam!**

Meninggalkan Sasuke di sana sendiri-

"…."

"…."

Yang kembali sadar, dan reflek menendang kursi di depannya.

 **Brak!**

"Pegawai brengsek!" berteriak kesal, kehilangan sifat dingin dan berkharismanya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Berhadapan dengan Naruto benar-benar menguras emosinya. Di tambah lagi tadi?

Laki-laki itu benar-benar menciumnya, tidak ada unsur ketidaksengajaan yang di buat-buat. Naruto menciumnya secara alami.

"…."

" _Shit!"_

Pegawainya itu mencari masalah dengannya-

 **Brak!**

Menggebrak meja, rambut raven yang acak-acakan. Sebuah seringai perlahan muncul, dan kali ini kekehan sadis terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"…."

"Oke, aku tidak akan memecatmu kali ini Uzumaki. Kau mencari masalah dengan Bossmu sendiri, itu artinya kau mengajakku berperang." Berujar penuh desisan, seringai terlihat.

Dan sekarang-

Uchiha Sasuke sudah di ambang batasnya-

"Akan kubuat kau keluar dari sini dengan wajah menangis." Tertawa bengis,

Sepertinya jiwa sadis sang Uchiha sudah bangkit sepenuhnya-

Karena siapa lagi, kalau bukan tingkah keterlaluan Naruto-

Ck ck ck, dasar pegawai mesum sialan.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Haloo Minnaa, Mushi kembali melanjutkan fic ini. Kebetulan ada waktu sebentar jadi Cuma bisa nyelesein fic ini aja :' Gomen. Nanti kalau ada waktu banyak astungkara bakal ngelanjutin fic ongoing lainnya. Terutama BxB Protec sama KIS.

Chap ini lumayan banyak wordnya, 3K semoga puas ya :3 Oh buat beberapa reader yang menanyakan kenapa di sini Sasuke gampang banget ketipu sama Naruto. Simple aja, tidak ada orang yang sempurna di sini, dan Sasuke Mushi buat di sini punya kelemahan kalau deket-deket sama Naru wahaha :v :v Jangan pikir orang pinter nggak pernah lengah, wkwkwk walau Sasuke kebangetan lengahnya di sini. Well supaya cerita berjalan baik aja sih ehehehe :v :v

* * *

Dan buat temen-temen yang mau ngejalanin Ujiannya, semoga sukses dan dapat nilai memuaskan :D :D

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Sexy Boss**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Humor**

 **Warning : AggressiveNaru! AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sadistic Sasuke?! Vs Pegawai Tipu-tipu?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ada yang aneh, sangat, super duper aneh. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak suka, sebenarnya malah kebalikannya. Tapi tetap saja apa yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk sang Uzumaki berdiri kompak.

Menggigil entah kenapa, dirinya yang baru saja datang ke kantor, dengan wajah penuh semangat dan berharap keberuntungan kembali menghampirinya seperti kemarin malam. Yang ada-

Dia malah melihat sosok bos sudah stand by di ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Ruangan khusus bagi programmer sepertinya. Tentu saja bukan hanya dia yang ada di sana, sekitar sepuluh orang programmer juga bekerja di ruangan itu.

Laki-laki yang biasanya ogah-ogahan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, sekarang sudah ada di sana. Siapa yang berani guna-gunain Bos Sexynya, hah!?

Sang Uchiha nampak tersenyum tipis, membalas sapaan pagi semua pegawai di dalam ruangan. Duduk di sebuah sofa khusus menerima tamu. Di temani koran, secangkir kopi dan posisi salah satu kaki terangkat.

Sial, sexy sekali!

Eh-salah-

Reflek Naruto menggeleng keras, mengidahkan bagaimana penampilan Sasuke yang tak kalah Sexynya di bandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Pakaian kerja yang terbalut sempurna di tubuhnya, dasi yang sedikit longgar, rambut pantat ayam yang tertata rapi, aishhh!

Dia hampir mewek, menarik ingusnya cepat. 'Tidak kusangka hari ini pun aku bisa ketemu denganmu, Bos.' Laki-laki pirang itu terharu, mengingat kemarin-kemarin dirinya susah sekali ketemu dengan Sasuke. Entah itu Bos yang sengaja menghindar atau mereka yang tidak jodoh.

Eiiittt!

Kesampingkan dulu masalah itu, kita teliti dulu lebih dalam kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini. Naruto menahan diri agar tidak melompat dan mencium sang Bos saat itu juga, pikirannya harus jernih!

'Apa dia ada urusan ke sini? Atau karena urusan kemarin, dia masih marah? Eh-jangan-jangan Bos terpesona dengan ciumanku kemarin?! Kalau memang benar, berarti dia ke sini untuk minta cium lagi dong! Ugyaaa!' fix otaknya benar-benar ngawur, seriusnya cuman sedetik dan sisanya melayang entah kemana.

Setengah tak percaya, Naruto mencoba menghampiri laki-laki raven di sana. Niatnya sih mau bilang selamat pagi.

Hh, sepertinya dia sendiri lupa kalau sudah berani menantang seorang Uchiha. Membangkitkan jiwa sadis Sasuke yang terpendam gara-gara sifat dinginnya yang keterlaluan.

Dengan wajah polos, sang Uzumaki melangkahkan kakinya. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tidak enaknya tadi dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah cerah.

Ya, cerah sekaligus silau-

"Selamat pagi, Bos!" berteriak kecil dan menampakkan senyum rubahnya. Tubuh laki-laki pirang itu membungkuk sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi di banding dirinya itu.

Sosok sang Uchiha yang masih duduk dengan santai sambil membaca korannya, "Hn," laki-laki itu merespon, meletakkan koran yang ia baca tadi di atas meja. Kedua Onyxnya menatap Naruto lekat,

Sumpah, air liur Naruto hampir menetes kalau dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri. Bagaimana tidak?! Untuk yang pertama kalinya! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membalas sapaan paginya dan di tambah lagi dia tersenyum. Tangan kekar itu terangkat sekilas dan memberinya syarat untuk ikut duduk.

'Tahan Nar! Jangan mimisan!' membantin keras, Sasuke masih tersenyum. Apa laki-laki itu sengaja datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya?! Apa sikapnya kemarin mampu membuat Sasuke luluh, lalu menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada Naruto Uzumaki.

Astaga! Naruto rela di per-uke-kan oleh sang Uchiha kalau memang benar begitu!

Dengan otak yang rada ngawur, Naruto menggangguk kaku. Masih menjaga senyum dan dengan polosnya duduk di samping Sasuke. Padahal masih ada sofa lain, dia sepertinya tidak peduli kalau di bilang cari mati karena berani dekat-dekat dengan Bosnya.

"A..ada apa, Bos?" menoleh, dan kedip-kedip sok polos. Wajah tan itu sudah merona malu. Aish, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta sama Sasuke.

Aroma mint yang pernah ia hirup kembali masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Menelesak dan makin mengganggu system kewajarannya.

Wajah tampan sang Bos menoleh, seolah tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya seperti biasa, yang ada Sasuke tersenyum santai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hah?

Kupingnya mendadak tuli, senyuman di wajah Naruto langsung terganti. Laki-laki itu melongo kaget, kedua maniknya mengerjap tak paham.

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Oke, sepertinya Bosnya sekarang sedang kerasukan. Aish, atau mungkin gara-gara sikapnya kemarin, Sasuke mau-

"Ugyaaa!"

Pikiran Naruto terganggu begitu merasakan sapuan tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh pipinya, fix dia makin merinding. Bosnya aneh! Kemana sikap dingin dan cacian yang sering laki-laki ini keluarkan?!

Kemana?!

Bukan berarti dia ini Masochist lho, suka di siksa-siksa, hanya saja kan aneh! "Bo..Bos, ta..tanganmu," hampir tidak bisa bicara, antara kaget dan senang minta ampun. Astaga, kapan lagi dia bisa _skinship-an_ sama Sasuke kalau bukan sekarang.

"Hn, kenapa? Tidak suka ku sentuh? Bagaimana keadaanmu,"

"Bo..Bos!" semakin panik, karena tanpa ia sadari wajah sang Uchiha perlahan mendekat. Masih dengan wajah penuh senyum tipis, dan menatapnya lekat.

Ampun!

Ilernya tidak boleh jatuh, plis otaknya harus jalan! Jangan cium Sasuke! Jangan serang Bosnya! Ini kantor dan banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

"….."

He?!

Banyak orang?!

 _Shit!_

"Bos, teman-temanku melihat!" berteriak kecil, sekaligus memperingati.

Tapi seperti Sasuke tak ambil pusing, laki-laki itu melirik sekilas ke arah para pegawainya yang sudah pucat sekaligus takut. Berdiri tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, tidak ada dari mereka yang berani mengabadikan moment mengejutkan sang Bos dengan pegawai barunya. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung di pecat.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Eh?!"

Wajah tampan itu makin mendekat, sengaja mendesah perlahan, membuat napas Sasuke tepat menerpa wajahnya. Sosok itu hampir saja menciumnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak membelokkan arah wajahnya. Bukan ke arah bibir, melainkan beralih ke telinganya.

Deru napas terasa menggelitik-

Naruto membatu-

Mendengar suara desah dan ucapan yang di katakan Sasuke dengan pelan-

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hm? Setelah kau berhasil mempermalukanku?"

"…."

Eh-

Mempermalukan-

"Ugh!" sebelum sempat merespon perkataan sang Boss. Benar saja, perasaan tidak enaknya tadi. Naruto langsung saja merasakan denyut sakit di kakinya.

"Bos! Sakit-hmphh!" hampir berteriak, tapi sang Uchiha sudah membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

Kakinya di injak tanpa ampun oleh Sasuke. Semua kalimat, desahan, dan senyum tipis itu menghilang begitu saja.

SIAL!

Dia tertipu!

Saking sukanya sama sang Bos-

Sang Uchiha mengambil ancang-ancang, menoleh cepat ke arah pegawai-pegawai yang masih berdiri melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian semua keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang! Jangan ada yang berani masuk! Matikan semua kamera pengawas yang ada di sini, kalau sampai aku melihat ada yang hidup, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecat kalian semua dari sini!" suara Sasuke menggelegar, berteriak memuntahkan amarahnya begitu saja.

Sukses membuat semua pegawai di sana mencicit takut. Mereka mengangguk paham, menatap Naruto prihatin. Sepertinya pegawai baru itu benar-benar membuat Bos mereka murka.

"Ba..baik, Bos!" berteriak kompak, tanpa mengidahkan panggilan minta tolong Naruto mereka berlari keluar dari ruangan. Tidak lupa juga memberitahu tim yang bertugas mengawasi kamera untuk mematikan benda itu sekarang juga.

"Hmphh! Jangan tinggalkan aku-hmp!" berteriak saat tangan Sasuke masih membekapnya.

 **Krak!**

Pintu ruangan tertutup sempurna-

Para pegawai berdoa semoga Naruto selamat dari amukan sang Boss

Dan Naruto?

"Gyaaa!"

Suara teriakannya sudah menggema bahkan sampai keluar ruangan.

Kena kau pegawai tipu-tipu. Ini akibatnya jika kau berani berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha. Bahkan sampai menciumnya dua kali?!

Makanya jangan cari gara-gara, Naruto~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdua di dalam ruangan-

Bukan berarti Naruto harus senang-

Malah sebaliknya. Laki-laki itu takut minta ampun. Lihat saja wajahnya yang pucat dan masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Bo..Bos, ka..kakiku sakit. Gyaa!" berujar seperti itu, Sasuke malah semakin brutal menginjak kaki Naruto.

Sikap gentleman sang Uchiha berubah drastis jadi seorang Sadistic. Sasuke menyeringai, senang melihat wajah takut pegawainya. Tahu rasa kau!

"Berani menipuku, menciumku dua kali, menggoda Bosmu sendiri. Kau kira aku bodoh?!" suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Bo..Bos bukannya bodoh, hanya terlalu polos saja kok!"

"Apa!"

"Hiee!"

Berani membalas perkataannya, pegawainya ini benar-benar cari mati. Sepertinya aura mengancam miliknya belum ampuh, biasanya kalau dia sudah masuk mode seperti ini, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan di tempat. Tapi Naruto?!

Laki-laki ini masih bisa bercanda dengannya?!

"Gyaa! Sakit!"

Semakin menekan kakinya pada kaki Naruto, kali ini tangannya dengan cepat menangkup dagu sang pegawai. Membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya kaget.

 _Deathglare_ ia keluarkan-

Kedip-kedip-

Tidak mempan, yang ada wajah sang Uzumaki mendadak merah. Ini anak, dia sedang marah kenapa sempat saja mesem-mesem seperti itu?!

"Bo..Bos jangan dekat-dekat, nanti aku ci-hum!" menekan kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya. Membuat pegawainya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Kau mau aku pecat sekarang juga?!"

"Eh! Jangan!"

Mendengar kalimat pecat, Naruto menolak dengan cepat. Meski dalam kukungan tangan Sasuke, ia menggeleng.

"Berhentilah mempermainkanku! Kau pikir aku ini tidak punya harga diri?! Membiarkan pegawaiku berani melakukan tindakan sialan itu pada Bosnya sendiri?! Jika kau ingin uang, bekerjalah dengan giat, aku akan memberikanmu banyak uang. Jangan mendekatiku, kau tahu posisi kita ini berbeda. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pegawai sialan sepertimu, mengerti?!" mengeluarkan kalimat ultimatum yang panjang.

Kedua Saphire dan Onyx itu saling menatap-

Kali ini untuk yang pertama kalinya-

Niat Naruto untuk menggoda Sasuke hilang begitu saja, kedua matanya reflek membulat. Semua perkataan Sasuke membuatnya melankolis secara tidak langsung.

Uang?

"Akhu..tidak inghin uang," berusaha bicara walau dengan kedua pipi yang tertekan.

Sasuke mendengus remeh saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Kalau kau tidak mau uang, aku bisa memecatmu sekarang juga."

"Tidhak mau!" menggeleng cepat,

 **Duk!**

Kening Sasuke dan sang Uzumaki saling beradu, kedua Onyx itu menatap tajam Naruto. Memberi peringatan terakhir pada pegawainya ini.

Sudah cukup kesabarannya di permainkan oleh laki-laki di depannya, "Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu Uzumaki."

Suasana berubah serius-

Naruto terdiam, laki-laki pirang itu berani menatap balik Bosnya. Sakit sebenarnya, mendengar sendiri kalau Sasuke mengganggapnya pengganggu.

Yah, memang sih.

Tapi kan tetap saja-

Dia benar-benar suka dengan Sasuke. Apa tidak kelihatan? Bagaimana perlakuannya dengan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup special. Naruto tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan cium, peluk tanpa alasan yang tak jelas.

Apa laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak pernah mengerti tentang suka?

Yang dia tahu hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja saja?

"Keberadaanmu sangat menggangguku. Kau sadar dengan posisimu? Aku ini Bosmu, dan kau ini hanya pegawai baru. Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk mencari sensasi, jadi pegawai lain bisa tertarik denganmu, hm?"

Mencari sensasi?

Sifat ceria sang Uzumaki menghilang begitu saja. Kedua Saphirenya makin menatap tajam Sasuke.

Rasa sukanya terasa di injak-injak,

Tangan yang tadinya serasa lemas kembali terisi tenaga. Tanpa basa-basi menampik tangan Sasuke yang menekan kedua pipinya tadi.

 **Plak-**

Mengeluarkan suara kecil, sukses mengagetkan sang Uchiha.

"Kau-"

 **Srek!**

Naruto berdiri cepat, masih menatap Sasuke tajam. Napas laki-laki itu mendadak terengah, "Aku tidak ada niat sama sekali mencari sensasi, mengincar semua uangmu, atau apapun prasangka burukmu itu padaku. Kau ini benar-benar Bos paling tidak peka yang pernah kukenal!"

Kerutan alis terlihat, Sasuke merasa tersinggung. Sang Uchiha hampir saja ingin berdiri sebelum-

"Diam di sana!" Naruto tanpa takut sama sekali memerintahkan Bosnya untuk duduk di tempat.

Reflek saja Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Pegawainya. Wajahnya mengeras, kedua tangan terkepal. Harga dirinya-

"Harga diri, uang, posisi, pekerjaan, aku tidak peduli dengan itu Bos! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kau yang berani menuduhku seenaknya. Memangnya kau pernah melihatku menggoda orang selain dirimu?! Jangan mengganggap remeh perasaanku! Kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan katakan dengan lantang!"

Sosok Naruto berdiri tegap, dengan napas termegap, dan tangan tertunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Bosnya sukses terdiam,

"Aku suka denganmu, Bos!"

"…"

"…"

Apa?

Kedua Onyx itu membulat, kerutan keningnya makin terlihat jelas. Laki-laki di hadapannya mengatakan kalimat tadi tanpa malu sama sekali. Berdiri dengan bangga-

"Ha?!"

"Aku menciummu karena aku suka, aku memelukmu karena aku suka, dan aku sering menggodamu karena aku suka!"

"…"

Sasuke tidak ada niat membalas-

Dirinya memang banyak menerima pernyataan cinta dari perempuan tapi tidak dari seorang laki-laki?

"Kau gila."

"Iya, aku memang gila karena suka dengan Bosku sendiri, di tambah lagi dia bergender sama denganku. Aku tidak peduli!"

Pernyataan yang jujur sekali-

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka aku mendekatimu, oke! Mulai besok, aku tidak akan mendekat atau berurusan denganmu lagi, Bos." Berujar kembali, Naruto merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Wajah ceria dan penuh senyum jahil itu menghilang begitu saja.

Kedua Saphire yang melirik sesaat ke arah Sasuke-

"Maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Mungkin memang seharusnya seorang pegawai sepertiku tidak pantas denganmu, Bos."

Berjalan pergi dari ruangan-

Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam sana.

Sosok Uchiha yang entah harus senang karena pengganggu sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya atau-

"Ck, baguslah kalau begitu."

Kenapa dia merasa terganggu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ck, aku lupa mau pakai ini tadi."

Sosok pirang itu berdecak memperhatikan sebotol obat mata di kantung bajunya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan ia baru ingat kembali.

Kedua Saphirenya masih melirik sekilas ke arah pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Mendesah panjang-

Wajah serius yang sempat ia perlihatkan berubah kembali. Dirinya kembali berjalan, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat ke belakang, menumpu bagian kepalanya. Sang Uzumaki bersiul santai,

"Ck, semoga saja aktingku tadi bagus~ yah, meskipun aku harus mengambil resiko menjauhimu beberapa hari~" berujar kecil,

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto terpuruk begitu saja dengan perlakukan Sang Bos?

Ck, ck, ck jangan harap~

Dia ini Uke yang kuat dan tahan banting lho~

Kalau hanya dengan ancaman seperti itu ia kalah, bagaimana nanti kalau dia menikah dengan Sasuke? Bisa-bisa mereka cerai sebelum sempat melakukan hal yang _'iya-iya'_

Apa sang Uchiha berhasil kena _bait_ yang ia berikan tadi? Atau tidak?

Kita lihat saja nanti~

Aish! Kenapa author bisa buat sifat Naruto jadi seperti ini~

Dasar pegawai tipu-tipu, Bosmu sendiri kau kadalin.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Oh buat beberapa reader yang menanyakan kenapa di sini Sasuke gampang banget ketipu sama Naruto. Simple aja, tidak ada orang yang sempurna di sini, dan Sasuke Mushi buat di sini punya kelemahan kalau deket-deket sama Naru wahaha :v :v Jangan pikir orang pinter nggak pernah lengah, wkwkwk walau Sasuke kebangetan lengahnya di sini. Well supaya cerita berjalan baik aja sih ehehehe :v :v

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
